dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang vs Renamon
Yang vs Renamon is ZackAttackX's twenty-seventh DBX. Description RWBY vs Digimon! Next time someone tells you "you hit like a girl", remember these two! Renamon returns to take on the bane of bartenders! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Vale (Nighttime) - RWBY. A mysterious, shadowy figure hopped from rooftop to rooftop, which caught Yang's attention instantly. Thieves weren't very rare around here anyway, and with the Vytal Festival Tournament a few days away, why not get a little more practice in? Yang pursued the figure from the lower levels before firing her Ember Celicas downwards to launch herself upwards in front of the 'thief'. "Stop right there!" she ordered. Much to her surprise, the figure did not stop right there and ran right past her, barging her out of the way in the process. Of course, Yang got very Yangry (I've been dying to make this joke since I planned Yang for a DBX, give me a break) and threw a right jab, firing a blast of fire at her adversary. The figure spun round and kicked the blast away and stopped to confront her attacker. "You've got some nerve..." Renamon said through gritted teeth, lunging for Yang, claws at the ready. HERE WE GO! With a ferocious slash, Renamon's claw made contact with Yang's fist as she fired a blast from it, knocking her back. Yang then rushed at Renamon and threw out a haymaker, which Renamon easily ducked and delivered a stiff kick to Yang's leg, then uppercutted her into the air with a powerful punch. "Begone!" she yelled, firing a Diamond Storm at Yang. Yang countered each leaf with shots from her Ember Celicas, then fired two shots behind her to launch herself down at Renamon. She threw her fist down at the Digimon's head, but she swiftly rolled out of the way and Yang's attack hit nothing but the roof, scaring the sh!t out of whoever was inside the building. Renamon jumped off the building and disappeared into the blackness of the back alley beneath. Yang growled and pursued. When Yang landed, she realised she had lost sight of her adversary. "What the? Where did you go?" she called out. Fists raised in the form of a boxer, she glanced around the dark alley, looking for any signs of Renamon's whereabouts. "I'm getting bored here!" she called out again. Renamon reappeared from above and attacked with a Super Chop, but Yang was ready and dodged to the side, unloading on Renamon with blast after blast. She incorporated several kicks in her assault, backing Renamon into a wall. The Digimon started getting several blocks in, but not enough to prevent her from taking damage. Almost out of desperation, she back-flipped onto the wall and latched on to it. Yang did not let up and grabbed a dumpster and hurled it at Renamon. Renamon performed a spinning kick to send it back, so Yang destroyed it mid-flight. Again, Renamon took the opportunity to disappear from Yang's sight - this time heading for a more wide open area. Yang ran after her and turned a corner, only to find that she had lost sight of her again. "Dammit!" she yelled in frustration. Renamon hadn't gone far however and rushed at the huntress, delivering a slash as she ran by. Yang turned to face her foe, but she disappeared before she had the chance to spot her. Renamon came round again and slashed her from behind. Yang spun round and fired a shot from her gauntlet, but hit nothing. Renamon then ran towards Yang again, this time she was ready for her... or so she thought. She fired a blast from her Ember Celica, but missed as Renamon ran in circles around her, slashing her every so often, chipping away at her aura. Yang's semblance activated and she swung for Renamon as hard as she could. She actually hit, sending the Digimon tumbling down the street. Renamon slowly gathered herself - she didn't see that coming. "Not bad, but not great either." she commented. Yang wasn't listening though and practically threw herself at Renamon, punching like crazy. Renamon countered with her Power Paw technique as best as she could, though Yang was starting to overpower Renamon. She kicked the Digimon in the chest to halt her defense and leaving her open to a frenzy of punches and kicks, sending Renamon crashing into a nearby wall. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" she screamed, refusing to let up. Renamon knew she had to use her speed and athleticism again, so she ducked and dived away from Yang's ferocious onslaught until she needed to reload. Renamon saw this opportunity and rushed in with another Power Paw, briniging Yang's aura to zero. She then delivered a powerful Spin Kick to Yang's chest, launching her into a wall, where she used Diamond Storm to impale Yang's arms and legs and nail her to the wall. She finished her off by delivering a Power Paw to Yang's torso, breaking the wall down and tearing Yang limb from limb. Renamon stepped away from her foe's bloody remains and dusted herself off. She fled the scene as police cars started to arrive. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Anime/Manga' themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Fire Duel Category:Fistfight